The fox and the snake
by catty12
Summary: She could have been sleeping if it weren't for the pool of blood that had soaked her hair and clothes, then I turned and left promising to find the man who killed her and do the same to him. summary stinks read to judge please!
1. prolouge: hidden

**Ok so I've had a couple friends say they are confused about the story, so this is an OC! And she is hiding under the kitchen sink because she is a scared 5 year old. **

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

A sliver of light penetrated the darkness that encased me, just enough so that when I put my eye up to the crack I could see beyond. Now, whether I wanted to or not was another matter. Taking a breath I slowly slid over to the cabinet door, resting my fingertips lightly on the wood. Everything appeared fine; nothing was out of place. I slid back, resting my head on my knees and wishing for a sound, any sound. There it was; the soft sound keys jingling and the door opening caused me to return to my small window.

There she was; her dark brown hair tied back into a high ponytail, her vest covered in dust and splotches of what I hoped was mud. I hadn't even placed my hand on the old grainy cabinet door when she sank to the floor. The scent of blood, mixed with something else hit my nose, causing me to halt in revealing myself. Her eyes flittered to the window above the sink.

My view was blocked as the intruder stepped silently down off the counter. I could see again as he walked towards my mother. She was shaking her head.

"No, no you can't." she started but stopped abruptly when he placed his hand under her chin.

"I am simply taking care of loose ends, my sweet," he said, his voice deep and smooth, "Where is the child?" Mother brought her eyes to his face, blood tricked down the corner of her mouth.

"She died days after she was born, you have no heir." She spat, causing blood to drip onto the hand under her chin. He clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

"Oh my sweet, what ever will I do with you now? Without your kiekie genki passed down to a child I won't be able to continue my research." He let out a sigh the grabbed the handle of the Kunai that was still protruding from my mother's chest. Twisting slowly he pulled the kunai out of her chest, only to replant it in her stomach.  
>"Now, now, we wouldn't want you giving anything away would we?" he asked as he let go of the weapon. He turned back to the counter and made his escape (suggestion: escaped from the window he'd come through). I waited painfully until I was positive he had gone before creaking open the cabinet door.<p>

Tears welled in my eyes as I crawled over to my mother, placing her head in my lap.

"Mother, are you ok?" I brushed back her bangs so I could see her eyes.

"Shhh, don't worry about me, go to the neighbors and tell them that I've been killed. They will know what to do, but you will have to live with them ok?" she said taking slow breaths. The tears rolled down my face as I nodded; I had to be strong, like mother. She brought a hand up to my cheek and brushed the tears away with her thumb.

"You're such a brave girl, I'm so proud of you. Never forget that I love you and will always be with you." She whispered, her eyes closing. I grabbed her hand, feeling the pulse slow to a stop. I set her hand on her chest then stood and walked to the kitchen door, taking a last look I forced myself not to cry. She could have been sleeping if it weren't for the pool of blood that had soaked her hair and clothes. I turned and left, promising to find the man who killed her and do the same to him.


	2. Chapter 1: a new begining

here is the first chapter, and it wouldn't be up right now if it wasn't for my beta reader MadHope! go check her out because she is amazing. thank you so much!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Kicking at a rock lazily, I looked up through the trees, trying to become lost in thought. But no, my companion wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon.

"Hey Akamatta, are you even listening to me?" screeched my older sister. Letting out a sigh and I turned to blink at her.

"My apologies, your highness, I didn't mean to let my attention slip from this joyous conversation we're having," I said sarcastically. She smiled at her nickname and rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious! Are you excited to be going to the Hidden Leaf Village?" she asked. I dropped my eyes to the road ahead of us, taking in everything before I thought about her question. She didn't push me for an answer; she knew that would only make me take longer to respond. Letting out a sigh, I answered,

"Yeah, I guess I'm excited. It means I can finish my training as a ninja." As a spoke I kept my eyes on the road, refusing to meet her probing gaze.

She rambled on about something, though I'm not quite sure what, because I had finally managed to block out to world. But I wasn't thinking about the new village, or joining the academy there, no I had gone back to the night when I had been accepted into her family. I must have been thinking about it for hours because when lira got my attention again, you could see the gates to the village.

"We missed the Chunin exams," I pointed out to Lira, and watched as she frowned.

That had been her goal, to make it here before the exams started. She sighed her shoulders drooping for a moment before she brightened up, nothing could keep her upset it seemed. "Yea but there is always next year!" she said her hand thrust up into the air. Shaking my head I kept walking not bothering to tell her she looked ridiculous.

I stopped in front of the gates looking in at the village.

"_**It's now or never, we can still turn around."**_my inner self said.

"_Yea right, like Lira would let that happen. It's just the two of us left now and we promised to stick together." _I responded.

Lira came to a stop beside me and took my hand in hers as we walked around the village trying to find the Hokage's tower. We stopped around mid-day to eat lunch at a ramen stand. I sat down waiting for my order when somebody ran in and took the seat next to me, words flying out of his mouth to quickly for me to register. Somehow the old man who owned the show seemed to know what he was saying.

"Here you are ladies," he said setting down a bowl in front of me then my sister, the kid next to me looked at our bowls, his mouth drooling.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't acknowledge him, "Itadakimasu!" my sister and I said together before we broke our chopsticks and started eating.

"Come on! I have to be at the Hokage's tower in ten minutes! And Sakura-Chan will kill me if I'm late!" he whined, catching my attention.

Setting my chopsticks on the edge of the bowl I turned in my seat,

"Excuse me but you said you're going to the Hokage's tower?" I asked.

The boy nodded, "Yea, why? You know I've never seen you around before, what's your name? Who are you?" his barrage of questions came quickly, flowing together.

Lira placed her chopsticks on the rim of her bowl, and turned to face the blond next to me. "Hi I'm Lira and this is Akamatta! We're sisters from the village hidden in sound, but we were transferred here after our parents die..." was all she got to blurt out before I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Hidden sound!" he glared at us, "So you know where he is! Give him back!" he yelled before lashing out at the two of us.

Pushing Lira out of her stool, I jumped, tackling the kid. He quickly flipped us over, so that he straddled me with my hands pinned to my sides.

"Akamatta!" Lira called distracting the boy for a moment. Before he could blink I brought my head up to collide with his, hearing a sickening crack. He fell limp on top of me; Lira quickly got up and tried to pull him off.

After he was pulled back into the restaurant I turned to the owner, "Could you please point us to the Hokage's building?" she asked.

The old man let out a sigh, "Just keep going down this road then take a right." He said waving to us.

"Arigato" Lira said for the both of us because I was too busy pulling the kid onto my back.

I stood out in the street waiting for Lira to finish up while I concentrated on not letting this knucklehead fall.

The second Lira stepped out of the shop we took off, running past civilians to get to our destination faster. "Two minutes," I said remembering the kid's deadline.

Looking up, I saw the building. _'How could we have missed this? It's huge!' _I thought to myself.

'_**Well it didn't help that Lira was dragging us around by the wrist acting like a freaking tourist.' **_My inner growled, obviously upset that she hadn't gotten a chance to pound somebody.

Rolling my eyes I studied the building, when I saw it.

"Lira you go in the front and talk to whoever is there, I'm going this way," I said, and before she could object, I jumped up onto a fence and made my way up to the open window.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked around in annoyance; leave it to Naruto to show up later than Kakashi-Sensei. She looked out the open window.<p>

"If he stopped at Ichiraku's again I'm going to..." she growled but stopped when someone jumped down from the window sill.

"I hope this kid isn't late, because if he is it's his fault." The girl said, letting Naruto slid down her back till he was sitting on the floor.

"Tsunade-Sama! The two transfer girls are here!" Shizune called opening the door, "Oh!" she looked at Akamatta then at Naruto slumped on the floor behind her.

Tsunade smirked, "Yes Shizune, I can see that, now "she said as she turned her attention onto the black haired girl standing over her favorite Knucklehead, "what did he do?"

The girl stood up straight, "Only jumped us once he heard we were from sound. Demanding to know where "he" was. I don't even know what the kid was talking about when he tackled me, so I took the safest road and knocked him out." She said crossing her arms over her bare mid-rift.

Tsunade looked at the girl; she was just about the same height as Sakura, but with waist length black hair that was a startling contrast to her pale skin. What she was wearing over her torso could hardly be considered a shirt in her opinion; it was more like a piece of fabric tied at her waist so that her stomach showed.

"What is that?" she asked pointing to the markings on the girl's stomach. Akamatta lifted her arms to look down to the area in question, "This? I'm not sure I've always had it, just thought it was a weird birthmark." She replied looking back up to the Hokage, "Why?"

Tsunade shook her head, _"There is only one other person that I've seen with a mark similar to that," _she thought thinking back to her genin days. Lost in her most cherished memories, she didn't notice that Naruto had woken up.

"Baa-Chan!" He called obnoxiously, snapping her back to the present. "Why did you call us here?"

"Oh yes, I have a mission for the four of you." She said looking at team 7 and the two new students.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked at Tsunade as though he was questioning her sanity. "Umm, Baa-Chan there are only three of us on team 7." He said his lips pursing together as he thought of the final member of his team.

Tsunade waved her hand, "Yes, I know that," she said her eyes flickering over the boy then to the other two people standing in her office, "Team 7 still needs four members in order to take on missions, So you're just going to have to deal with it."

Sakura looked at the Hokage, "I understand what you're saying Hokage-Sama, but who can we get to fill in for Sasuke-Kun?" she asked her pink hair brushing her shoulders and she tilted her head slightly.

Tsunade let a small grin slip onto her face, as she turned in her chair to face the two girls. "Well I think one of these lovely ladies would be most fitting for the particular mission I have in mind for you." She said eyeing a certain black haired kunoichi.

Akamatta looked back at her, "Oh hell no," she said crossing her arms once again, "what kind of mission is this?"

Tsunade brought her eyes to meet Akamatta's, "Listen you little brat, you're going to join team 7 or I'll have you working the worst solo D-rank missions I can find." She threatened.

Akamatta didn't show anything outwardly but decided that she would rather be on a team sooner than later, "ok fine, it's not like I had any choice thought, did I?" she stated

Tsunade nodded, "Alright Shizune please take Lira and help her with whatever she needs for the two of them to get settled in.

Once the two of them left the room Kakashi looked over the edge of his book, "So you were saying something about a mission?" he prompted.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, but you won't be needed for this Kakashi I have a separate mission for you. Jiraiya you can come out now." She said and a door to the side of the room opened to reveal the white haired sanin.

"Pervy sage, what the heck?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face, like usual.

"Oh? What's wrong Naruto? Surprised to see me?" he chuckled, "Well I'll be going with you three on your mission in Kakashi's place."

Akamatta took a step forward, "Ok what is this mission? I haven't heard any of the details yet." She said looking between the two sanin.

Jiraiya looked at Akamatta, "Tsunade did you..." he started but the look she gave him answered the unfinished question. Nodding his head he turned to his team, "Well we are going to be heading to the land of rice patties to investigate the sound village. I've heard that Orochimaru is holding Sasuke there." He said.

Naruto looked at him, "No way, you actually did something besides spy on women? Let's go!" he exclaimed, Turning to jump out the window.

Akamatta sighed, and looked over at Sakura "How do handle working with that?" she questioned.

Sakura just shook her head, "It's just something you get used to. Come on Jiraiya-Sensei, before Naruto gets to far ahead."

Akamatta let out a sigh and followed Sakura and Naruto out the window, She was officially apart of Team 7 now.

"_**Welcome to hell**__,"_ her inner chanted, dancing around an imaginary bon-fire.

"_Gee, you're a big help" _she thought, as she headed out on her first mission.


End file.
